The Final Battle
by Aaron M. Jones
Summary: This is the final installment story to FUTURE IN THE PAST. Who is this DragonLord ? Why has he reversed time back? What of Aaron & Alex? What of Aaron's decisions and choices? Will fate and Destiny change everything? What will happen ? PLEASE R & R
1. Meeting Mason

She slowly opened her eyes, unsure as to what happened. Last she knew she was talking to H.J. Darling who she knew really to be Harper from the future and then everything had went dark. She felt something was wrong, she just didn't make it out on time. She tried to stand but her arms and legs was bound together and for the first time in her life felt helpless and it scared her. Whatever was binding her, she could not break not even with her newfound magic. She was vulnerable and cold. All Alex could see was blackness, in which she was blindfolded. Now she was frightened, who knows what could be out there, wherever there was. She thought she had balance and lost it, falling backwards hitting the ground with a sickening thud. She tried her hardest to get back on her feet, but she couldn't. She turned her head quickly hearing footsteps . "Who's There,'' she exclaimed.  
"A friend,'' he said in his deep, sexy Brittish voice. "I'm gonna remove the blindfold first then i'll free you Ms. Russo.'' Soft tender fingers touched her face and slowly but surely pulled off the blindfold. Her eyes began carefully focused seeing warm loving eyes and a smile to die for. His black locks glistened with blue hues under the moonlight.  
"I'm being rude my name Is Mason and you are Alex Russo right?"

"Well it used to be Russo, it's Fauston now.'' He ripped and broke her bounds and her wrists began to hurt from it."Here, let me." Mason reached out and softly, carefully massaged her wrists and ankles til the pain finally subsided.

"Thank you, Mason but I got to go find my husband now.''

"I hate telling you this but you are trapped here, you might want to get used to it. I've been here for almost three years now. You might want to get comfortable.'' Alex began crying uncontrollably , bringing her kness to her chest. "OH GOD...Aaron, Jerrimiah....I need you. I don't want to be alone again.''

"You are not alone Alex. If you want or need a friend I am here for you.''

"Thank you Mason, I appreciate it,'' she said with a smile and rested her head on his shoulder.

II

Aaron stood with dark eyes blazing, destroying the Van Heusen castle from the inside. While Juliet panicked, Justin just watched. The castle guards proved that there was no stopping Aaron, he could just reduce them to ash with just a blink of an eye. Justin soon put his hands down on the arms of the throne and slowly stood up on his feet . If anyone knew how to calm down Aaron, it was him. Justin spoke aloud in a monotone voice,''ENOUGH.'' Aaron turned his head at the boom in Justin's voice and stopped. "Who dare speak to me that way. I am supreme ruler. I am all that is mighty and powerful. You dare challenge me, boy.'' To Justin's surprise Aaron's voice had changed and walked up to face him.  
"I am King Justin, I bring order and balance to all worlds. If you want to fight, then fight me you coward.'' Aaron stepped closer to him and stared him down, deep down..  
"I am not a coward.'' Aaron made his eyes burn black and made his hands match but as he raised them to attack he felt deep down that he couldn't. It was Justin's eyes, there was something familiar about them. It was Alex, Oh god how could Justin remember her. There was no possible way, but how could he after all this time. Aaron's eyes turned back to their normal dark brown and the hate he felt, the burden of feeling loss and empty slowly subsided and he whispered in Justin's ear."How's it possible, you remember?" Justin whispered back. "I could feel her in my heart. She's alive and trapped in the wastelands. You can still save her. Bring the Dragonlord back alive and i'll see to it that's she's back in your arms again.'' Aaron hugged Justin and Justin hugged him back. "Now about my castle you almost destroyed.''  
"Yeah, sorry about that, i'll fix it.'' Aaronmade his hands glow a bright sun gold and levitated all broken peices of the castle back into their places, magically sealing them together. "That still amazes me Aaron, after all this time.'' Now Justin was frightening himself, he was beginning to remember everything."What's happening Aaron, how's this happening ?"  
"Something or someone is messing up time. I strongly believe it's the Dragonlord, he's reversing time instead of going back in time. If this is the case then all realms will cease to exist and that will set his minions free to roam. I'll lose Juliet again and Alex will lose you. Depending on how far back he reverses it , no one will cease to exist except for you. We all will lose everything thats evewr meant anything to us.'' A thought popped into Aaron's head , his son. "Jerrimiah, oh no.''  
"Who's Jerrimiah, Aaron ?"  
"Before me and Alex wed we had a son together, we named him after his grandfather.''  
"That's decent Aaron, i'm really glad to call you family.'' Justin soon looked around for Juliet, which was no where to be found. "Juliet, where are you ? Speak to me please.'' There was no reply or anwser back. The Van Heusen Castle was empty except for him and Aaron."I wonder, Aaron do you know where my wand is?"


	2. Forgetting & Remembering Pt 1

"Yeah, it's in the casket where your tombstone is. Oh wait, it's the family wand though. Alex thought that was the most appropriate place for it. You said depending how far back he reverses it, I have a feeling you'll have all the powers.''  
"I hope so, if not I'll get to ssee dad and Max again, so will Alex.''  
"And she'll forget about me, our son Jerry and our marriage. I have to do something, maybe if he can reverse it I can move it forward.'' Suddenly something sparkled in front of them. It was a long brown perfectly shaped stick with a little globe on its end. "Oh my god Aaron, it's my wand, it found me. I wonder how far back he reversed time.'' Justin soon remembered all the spells he ever casted in his wizard life. "Aaron look, your hand. It's gone.'' Aaron looked to his left hand and saw a mark where his wedding band once was. "Oh god no, this can't be happening again.''  
"What do you mean, Again.''  
"I can't tell you but I can show you.'' Aaron pulled out a pendant from his pocket in which a brightly glowing letter 'A' shined. "Look deep into the letter Justin, as I explain it all.'' Justin couldn't help but stare at its beauty and amazement. " Long ago, beyond the Realm known as Earth existed was a realm beyond that one. A realm where two boys watched over the realm of Earth. One of these boys was mean and Maleviolent while the other was obediant and generous . The one boy wanted nothing but power to rule over everything that breathed. The other wanted nothing but peace and tranquility. Both boys faught for the 'MASTERS' Power. This power was bestowed in three special gemstones. With each challenge the winner would get to keep a stone. While the Earth realm was under watch by the protectors, the challenges were coming to an end. Now the boy who was Generous and kind won these stones and that caused a war between the two boys. The boy that wanted to rule over all was banished by the MASTER, into the wastelands that was created to contain him and his minions for many many centuries. Thus the Protectors job was to make sure he couldn't escape his enslavement. Now this other boy was bestowed with great magnificent power far beyong his own. The MASTER schooled him, trained him in its arts. Now to this day the stones had been scattered and each protector held one. It is time that this boy reclaims his true power back and save all humanity and wizard kind. When he does all will reverse its self and set everything right. He will have to give up the life he has made among the Earth realm for the life he was born and destined with. And now you know this boys secret.'' With a bright flash from the stone, Justin's eyes flinched and focused back on Aaron.  
"You were the boy weren't you, the other one the Dragon Lord. One question, these two boys are brothers, right ?"  
"Yes it is true, he is my brother. I had to do the right thing. That's why I did what I did. I'm sorry All futures and everything were nothing but lies and deception. ''  
"I understand,just one thing. So you seperated your own powers and now need them back. You manipulated your way into our lives, you decieved everybody. Everything that ever happened. Max, my dad, everybody. You had no intentions for your actions, your only intention was your own. '' Aaron hung his head in shame for Justin's wordss rang in his mind, and breaking his heart from the inside.  
"Yes, part of it. I never expected some of these things to happen . I had to do what I did for a secret, painful as it was and still is. Everybody dies, everybody. Human kind and wizard kind alike. The Dragonlord had seen to it, Call me crazy but I have a thing for protecting life. Are you happy now, knowing that one day you will die. Think about this, JUliet is gone and probably ain't coming back unless I do something. That mummy was under control of my brother and my brother is very unforgiving. That was how I really found her. If I am thinking right, Mason was captured by my brother as well as Alex, it makes sense.''  
"Who is Mason ?"  
"That's not important right now but I do need your help, you up for an adventure.''  
"Why should I help you now, give me one reason why I should.''  
"If you want your sister Alive and back like I know you do, you will.''


	3. Forgetting & Remembering Pt 2

III

"Hey Alex, didn't you have a ring on your left hand earlier,'' Mason spoke. She looked to her hand and noticed it gone. "No, where did it go, it was a symbol of his love for me. I can't lose it, not now.'' Mason looked to Alex with a perplexed look on his face. "What was his name again, Alex?" Alex had to think about it cause now she couldn't even remember his name. Even though she couldn't remember she knew she loved him cause they had a child together and now she couldn't even remember her childs own name. She just shrugged it off and heard something farther out in the distance. She tried to summon light with her hands but was incapable of doing so.'

"What's wrong with me, what's happening to me ? I can't remember anything. I know I am Alex Russo, a wizard in training . My dad's name is Jerry. My mom's Theresa. I have an older annoying brother Justin and a younger brother Max. '' Mason stood in front of Alex cause now he heard the noise too.

"Show yourself,'' he spoke aloud. "Stay here Alex, i'm going to see what that was.'' She did like he asked and when he was out of her sight changed into a creature of the night. A hand soon cupped around Alex's mouth and pulled her backwards and Alex let out a punch to the gut. "Nice to meet you to, Alex,'' Juliet spoke in strain."I am so sorry Alex, I needed to talk to you alone.''  
"What are you doing here any way, Juliet.''  
"That I don't know. I woke up here and that was all I know. Everything before that is all a blur.''

IV

''Justin meet me at Waverly Place, I have something to take care of .''  
"How do I do that?"  
"You have your wizard powers back, you can transport yourself back.''  
"Oh alright, i'll see you there Aaron. Please, be careful.''  
"Don't worry I will. '' Justin waved his hands and in puffs of smoke he had gone and disappeared into the night. Aaron soon vaporated to the gateway where the stone protectors were and stood in the center circle and inhaled. "Alright, let's do this.'' He outstretched his arms and exhaled, relaxing yet also concetrating at the same time. In swirls of magic and mystic energy, the powet in the gemstones were being sucked out and back where it truly belonged, back in the life of Aaron Fauston. They soon levitated as the last of the power drained and then fell to the ground breaking with a sound of breaking glass. Aaron inhaled and then slowly exhaled and opened his eyes .As he did so, his eyes turned a bright white showing no pupils or cornea then back to his usual brown . It had been so long since he had felt this power run deep into his veins again. He only wished it was for better circumstances than this but it was called for. He changed from his wedding tux into his grey cloak and pendant hanging down around his neck, laying on his chest. "Okay Justin, I hope you and your family is safe wherever you are. " He knew when Justin made it to Waverly Place that Justin would forget about him, they all would. Maybe it was better that way. Aaron let out a long breath and created a doorway back to the mortal realm out of thin air.

"Here I go.''


	4. January 19th, 1999 AGAIN ?

V

Something about the setting felt like De Ja Vu all over again. Aaron looked around and soon saw himself appear from a rift, a spell created by him and Justin from a future that never was to begin with. Aaron picked up a Waverly Press Newspaper for the date . Of course, now he knew how far in reverse time was. January 19, 1999. Why would his brother only go this far back. When that Aaron went into the alley a wolf came running after and into the same alley way and pushed Aaroon up against a brick wall with its front paws and looked into Aaron's eyes and growled. Aaron couldn't do anything to attract attention to himself and the wolf bit deep into hia neck ripping out his jugular vein and Aaron bled enough to pass out. Soon a boy came out with short black hair and a cardigan sweater on and blue jeans instead of Aaron and walked into the Sub Stationand looked at Alex looking at him. "Remember me from Art class, Mason Greyback.''  
"Oh yeah, hey Mason.'' They both smiled as Aaron watched them having a nice conversation. Aaron soon went into the alley to see himself unconscious."Oh Crap, you haven't learned to heal yet. You never merged back. I guess now we have to merge together. I need you alive.'' Aaron held his hands out over his neck and the blood stains vanished and disappeared as the hole in his neck was healed. Other than healing him he passed himself and all his powers into him. He done it before why not again but this time a second chance can be given to the Russo family. Jerry and Max won't have to die, there would only be two set backs: Justin and Juliet...and Him and Alex. Aaron's body soon disappeared and the body on the ground rose up and stared at his hands. He felt more Alive, more powerful, more confident and proud. He soon looked at his reflection in a water puddle. "Good, still the same Aaron. Now I stand a better chance against my brother and Mason's family.'' Aaron smiled and stepped out in a highly priced tailored three piece gray suit. and went into the sub station, sitting at the table he remembered sitting at before. Alex Sighed and got up. "I got to get back to work. I wish we could talk more.''  
"We can, in school tomorrow.''  
"Okay.'' She went and waited on the guy sitting at the back table. "What can I get you Mr. "  
"It's Aaron Fauston ma'am. I would like a cafe mocho latte, heavy on the cream with a little sugar please.'' He smiled at her.  
"That's odd, I drink the same thing .'' He smiled again with a twinkle in his eyes. His smile made her heart beat fast and smiled back. Mason soon sniffed the air to find a scent he thought he got rid off like he was told to do and turned around to see Aaron. He stared Aaron down which had not fazed him at all. All Aaron did was summon up a 100 % silver dagger when shined, glistened in the light. Mason saw it and it made him run out of the building in a hurry. When Alex brought the drink out she noticed Mason had left and ssighed. "Can you sit down for a minute miss.''  
"Yeah, I think I can,'' Alex replied. Aaron got up and pulled out the chair for her then sat back down himself. Alex blushed at him, noticing how much of a gentleman he was. "You go to Tribecca Prep right ?I just came from there and registered for my junior year there and I have a list of classes but I have no idea where the classrooms are and I was wondering if you could help me find them." She blushed more in front of him and then soon started laughing.  
"Aren't you a little old to be a student, you look like you should be a teacher in that get up.'' Aaron slid money to pay for his drink and a nice sizeable tip to her and got up from the chair. "I'm glad you find me amusing. Here's the money for the drink. So you know I just like to look nice is all. And i'm only 16 about to be 17. I'm sorry for asking. I will let you get back to work.'' Aaron started to walk out of the building. She had no idea she hit a nerve and before he was out of earshot range she spoke to him. "I'm sorry...". She soon realized that she forgot his name again. "It's Aaron Fauston.''  
"I'm so sorry Aaron, my name is Alex. It's nice to meet you.'' She offered her hand to him and he took it in his and kissed her hand like a true gentleman would which made her giggle and blush at him. "To anwser your question, yes I will.'' She liked Aaron as much as she liked Mason too. the only thing she never liked was these Sunday's, cause she knew the next day was monday and it meant teachers and school.


	5. Returning To Tribbecca Prep

VI

Aaron walked in to Tribbecca Prep. His chin outlined his face, his deep dark brown eyes and yet strange small wide smile made him pretty attractive to all the girls that looked at him as they walked on by. His semi short mud brown hair waved with him as he stepped inside and took a deep breath. Harper stood from a distance, looking at him.l He was definately sexy, Gigi thought so too as well many other girls here. Aaron soon saw a dark raven haired beauty and went up to her. "Hey Alex, remember me from yesterday. It's Aaron.'' Alex gave Aaron a smile and he returned it back. Hey Aaron, glad to see you here.''  
"I'm glad to see you too, you just made my day even better.'' She couldn't help but smile, seeing his eyes shine when he smiled at her like that. "I want to introduce you to my friend, Harper Finkle.  
"Okay, any friend of yours is a friend of mine.'' Aaron and Alex walked side by side up to Harper. "Hey Harper, I want you to meet Aaron, he's a new friend of mine, we had met yesterday.'' Aaron this is Harper.'' Harper extended her hand and like he did Alex, kissed her hand which made her giggle and blush too. "So Alex, are you and him a couple. There's just something about you two that feels familiar to me.'' Aaron soon gulped and thought, oh no, how could she know or even remember.''  
"Now I know what it is,he's crushing on you Alex.'' Soon both Aaron and Alex blushed and looked to each other then turned their heads the other way. " I knew it, you are."  
"Harper, can't we concentrate here, he needs help finding his classes.''  
"Can I see your schedule Aaron.'' He handed it to Harper and the classes he had were all the same as Alex's classes, except for greek mythology. "Well all your classes are with Alex, except for one. That one I have. Just follow Alex to hers that way you won't get lost and she'll have a reason to go to her classes now.'' Alex looked at Harper with a huff on her face, and blew some streaks of hair out of her face."You go on Ahead Aaron I have to talk to Harper alone for a minute.''  
"Okay Alex, but which way.'' She pointed her finger straight outward. "That way." As soon as Aaron was out of earshot, Harper whispered. "You do know he is crushing on you, right ? I think you and him would make a really cute couple.'' Alex blushed a little and turned her head to look back at Aaron."You really think so . I don't know, you do remember Zeke right, my boyfriend.'' Since that morning on Aaron and Alex had been inseperable, sitting beside each other in all the classes they had together. For some reason Aaron liked being beside her and he hoped she felt the same way about him. She softly spoke the words to Aaron, he did not want to hear. "I'm involved with someone right now.''' Soon Aaron became very pale faced and raised his hand up. "May I please be excused .''  
"Yes you may, Mr. Fauston.'' He got up and hurried to the mens room and made his face turn normal again. "Okay Aaron, your fight with Zeke is about to happen soon.'' Aaron went over all the words in his head and sighed. As soon as he came out of the bathroom he was pushed up against a wall behind him by Zeke. "Stay away from Alex, she is my girlfriend not yours. I mean it, next time, it'll be your face I hit.'' Aaron straightened up and popped his neck. "Let me guess, or we'll fight right.'' Zeke looked at him walking off and away. Before Aaron could go back in the classroom Zeke slammed the door, not letting him get back to class. Zeke put up his fists and swung at Aaron, his left fist catching his nose. Aaron knew this fight was coming but let it replay like he remembered it. The next fist and kick combinations from Zeke missed Aaron yet Aaron still would not fight back. Soon Alex heard Aaron breath hard through a bloody nose. "OH NO Aaron... I hope Zeke's not hurting you.'' She looked out the classroom window, watching the two fight over her. She noticed Aaron was hurting and opened the classroom door. "Are you alright Aaron ?" She caught his attention and soon Zeke slammed him hard against a wall then the floor. "STOP IT NOW YOU TWO..STOP IT !" Alex screamed out.  
"SHUT UP Alex, just shut up. This is between me and him your filthy little whore.'' Aaron layed on the floor and heard what Zeke said to her but he knew she was going to find out about him anyway. Aaron just knew you should never talk that way about any girl. Soon Justin rushed out from his AP Class and saw the new boy on the floor bleeding. "What Happened here, Zeke?"  
"He just started attacking me, Justin. I don't know why, he just did.'' Alex looked to Zeke and yelled out, "YOU LIAR. You attacked him.'' Justin looked to Alex.  
"Are you sure Alex,'' Justin spoke to his sister. "Yes Justin, when ever have I lied to you.'' Justin looked to her with a look on his face to where he had to think about it. "You should never talk to a beautiful girl like Alex, like that. It's just not nice,'' A voice coming out from no where. Zeke loooked around and saw nobody.  
"Show yourself you coward, whoever you are.'' Aaron's eyes opened and he levitated back on his feet and dusted off his clothes and wiped away the blood from his nose. "Don't you ever tell her to shut up and she is not a whore. You say one more word about her, I swear to god I will...'' Zeke caught him mid-sentence . "Or you'll what,'' vied with three words that even made Justin flinch at at. "Bitch, Slut, Tramp.'' Aaron put a hand behind his back, balling it up into a fist, glowing like it was on fire. "This.'' He shot the energy from his hand and reduced Zeke to nothing but Cinder and ashes on the cold hard school floor. Alex just stared at Aaron with a scared and frightened look on her face. "You killed him..you killed him, Aaron. You're a murderer.'' This was new to Aaron, he wasn't trying to kill this kid. This is not how this was suppose to happen. Justin looked to Aaron and shook his head at him. "You are no better than he was, you didn't have to kill him.'' He pointed a finger at him and walked away. Soon the final bell rang and Alex ran home as fast as her feet would let her. Before Justin walked off, Aaron said something to him that caught his attention.  
"I know where Juliet is and how to save her '' Justin turned around and faced him. "First my name is Aaron Fauston and I know you are Justin Russo one of three wizards. Alex is your sister and she too is a wizard as well your younger brother Max. Your father's name is Jerry and he was once a wizard too.''  
"Okay, how do you know all this. How do you know of Juliet ? " Aaron held out his hand, his fingertips glowing. "What are you going to do, Aaron?"  
"I"m going to help you remember everything. I knew when you would come back here everything would be forgotten and I need your help.'' Aaron put his hand on Justin's chest and jump started him and put hope and love back in his heart. " Justin, my lord. Are you there ?" Aaron removed his hand from him and Justin gave him a hug. "Thank you but how come you didn't just do this for Alex, made her remember everything too.''  
"I just couldn't do that, my brother wants something. I just don't know what it is yet. I can't do anything that would catch his attention. I have too make him believe he has succeeded.''  
"So that means, my brother and dad is alivwe.''  
"Yes they are, and I am going to make sure nothing happens to them even If I have to sacrifice everything and I mean everything.''  
"So you're going to keep Alex a wizard aren't you. You're putting my family first before your own.''  
"Sadly yes, Now that I have the MASTERS Power back inside me again I have to sacrifice my heart. That life I had is gone now. Only my destiny and fate lies in front of me now. It does not involve her.'' When alex got to the Sub Station she saw Harper sitting on the steps. "Alex, are you alright ?"  
"No Harper i'm not, Justin doesn't believe me,'' she said bursting out in tears.  
"What are you talking about.'' Alex sat down beside Harper. "Well Zeke and Aaron fought over me and Zeke said some pretty mean, hurtful words to me. Then he told me to shut up. Aaron said some things to him that made me feel better, then killed Zeke with magic i've never seen before. I've never known any one or even seen any body get killed with magic. Zeke had told Justin Aaron started the fight but he didn't and Justin wouldn't believe me when i told him Zeke started the fight.''  
"Did you call the cops on Aaron, Alex. He's a murderer. He could kill you or anybody he wanted to.''  
"No I didn't. He defended me, made me felt beautiful. He even said I was beautiful. No one has ever said I was beautiful before, Harper. He even said he cared about me, I don't think he'll hurt anybody like that. He did the only thing hr could do to protect me. Promise you won't call the police, Harper." She held out her hand and extended her pinky finger to her. "Pinky finger promise me.''  
"Okay ALex, I promise.'' She extended her pinky finger and wrapped it around alex's pinky finger.


	6. Forever In Love

VII

it was a beautiful peaceful Tuesday morning, Aaron thought to himself, waking up from a sound sleep. As soon as he would get to Tribbecca prep he would find Alex and apologize to her for what he did. he could never hurt anyone and he felt really bad about it to. With a blink of an eye dissappeared Vaporating at the school. He let out a sigh, walking inside seeing Alex and harper laughing and talking to each other. Maybe right now would be a bad idea. Alex soon saw Aaron and smiled at him lovingly. Aaron smiled back and walked away. "I'll be right back Harper.'' She rushed to find him before the bell and did. "Aaron, wait I need to talk to you it's important to me.'' The bell had finally rang leaving Aaron and Alex the only ones in the hallway now. "I wanted to say i'm sorry and wanted to apologize to you. You scared me, I thought you were going to kill me next.'' Aaron put a hand to her chin and softly spoke." I would never do that to you, you mean the world to me. I could never hurt anyone, especially you. And i'm sorry to have done that to him. I just wish I could get a second chance and bring him back. I mean he was your boyfriend but he did not need to talk to you like that. If I was your boyfriend I would...I would.'' He stopped mid-sentence and moved his hand to the side of her beautiful face and gazed deeply into her eyes lovingly. She loved the feel of his hand on her face and she raised a hand to his and took it, holding his in hers. He then said two words only to finish saying what he was going to say. "KISS YOU.'' They leaned into each other and kissed deeply and passionately and she fell in love with him now. Aaron had always loved her, that much was true. Having to repeat this was a good thing, but having to someday leave is what hurt him the most.  
"School's over kinds, go home. We got to lock up this here Corrall,'' Mr. Larritate spoke.  
"What time is it, anyway?" Mr. Larritate looked to his watch."It's 4 0'Clock Miss Russo.'' Aaron and Alex left the school as both of them were getting hungry since they missed lunch during their kiss. "What would you like to eat, Alex?"  
"Italian food, sounds good."  
"Okay, Italian food it is. Just close your eyes and hold on tightly to me.'' She wrapped her arms around his waist and layed her head on his chest. "Now open your eyes.'' As she opened then she asked, where are we ?"  
"We are in Italy.'' She looked up into the Venice sky and replied."It's beautiful here.''  
"Well it's not as beautiful as you and I mean that too.''She bluished and looked to the ground, why does he have to say all those great words that touched her heart she thought to herself. They soon sat at a single table with a long stem rose, two lit candles and two tall wine glasses. They both chowed down on their food, finishing every single bite on the plate. "I'm still hungry Aaron, What's for dessert?" When she looked to Aaron with love in her eyes something was beginning to happen between them, a burning heat and dessert was the last thing on their minds. They wanted something sweet and tasty alright, each other. Aaron yanked out the table cloth placing it on the ground while everything else shattered and broke. they kissed each other with a raw emotion that their bodies pressed tightly to each other with passion and lust. He kissed every inch of her neck and nibbled on her earlobe, making her bite her lip slightly. This felt right for the two of them. She pulled off his shirt, his sexy,lean yet muscular chest breathing heavily. He then slowly removed her blouse revealing soft beautiful skin and a black lace bra. He traveled his fingertips down her belly, his lips finding his fingers kissing her flat sexy stomach making her bite down on her lip harder. Two words slowly escaped her lips."DON'T STOP.'' Soon his hands removed her black pants revealing matching black lace panties. This was the love of a man that truly, honestly loved her with all his heart. Her hands traveled down his waist loosening his belt, removing his denim slacks. They found each other half naked on top of the table cloth, their pressed pressed firmly and tightly together nopw meshing with each others movements and body language. This was the first time she made love to a man that truly loved her so much, that she didn't not want to mess up or do the wrong thing. He knew she couldn't mess up anything, just her being here with him, loving each other like this was all he ever wanted. The love of a beautiful woman that loved him as much as he loved her. The more they loved each other like this the world seemed to matter less and less. The only two people that mattered right now was Alex Russo and Aaeon Fauston. They couldn't help the love they had for each other . After a while, when they had stopped she layed her head on his chest listening to his heart beat for her. "Aaron, should we have done this. I don't want either of us to regret we did this.'' Aaron put a hand to her cheek and held her head up so she could look into his eyes. "I will never regret this for the rest of my life. You shouldn't either, this was bound to happen anyway.'' his words comforted her until she looked at her watch on the ground. "Oh no Aaron, i'm late. I got to get home.'' She rushed her clothes back on as Aaron just watched her, smiling widely. he was glad himself now cause when he has to leave some day she'll have a piece of him to remember him by, growing in her belly, his child.  
"What's so funny Aaron?"  
"Nothing, you're just amazing is all.'' She smiled back at him, looking at his half naked body."You are amazing yourself but can you get me back home now.'' He snapped his fingers and he had all his clothes back on, still smiling at her. "Are you ready ?"  
"Yes I am.'' Before they Vaporated, they closed their eyes and kissed each other. They soon ended up standing in the middle of the living room and around them was Max, Jerry, Theresa and Justin watching them. As she started to wrap her arms around his neck, Max spoke out aloud."WOO..way to go Alex, give him what he wants...''. Jerry looked to max with a seriousness on his face that Max had never seen before. Alex's face blushed a real bright red and pushed aAaron away slightly looking to her brother."Max, give it a rest okay. Oh hey dad, mom, justin how long have you all been there."  
"Long enough young lady, do you know what time it is now get washed up and go to bed, and Max we are going to talk about your punishment. And you sir, sit down.'' Aaron had the feeling he was about to get the 3rd degree from her father. "Alright what is your name and why are yuo kissing my daughter.''  
"My name is Aaron Fauston, sir and I love your daughter with all my heart and i know she loves me too.'' Nothing was going as it was before, and it made Aaron smile slightly. Mr. Russo did something out of the ordinary. While Alex was already in her punk purple pajamas, almost in bed when her father called out for her." Alex, come out here please.'' She came out of her room make-up free."Yes dad.''  
"Aaron here tells us that he loves you and that you love him, is this true.'' She looked at Aaron, smiled and felt her own heart beat. "Yes dad, it's true I love him and I know he loves me too.'' Aaron soon got up and moved to her side and they wrapped arms around each other. She felt naked with out her make-up but he assured her that she didn't need any, she was naturally beautiful. "Break it up you two. You know we are suppose to meet the guys first before you date them. I'm sorry Alex but you know the rules around here. You are grounded for two weeks young lady.''  
"But dad, it's just not fair." Aaron looked at Alex."It's alright, okay. We always got school to see each other.'' Aaron then turned and faced Mr. Russo. "Mr. Russo sir, it's not her fault it's mine. I fell in love with her at first sight, so I must take the blame. Don't punish her for that."  
"I admire you Mr. Fauston, but i'm sorry her punishment stands. Now, if I can meet your parents so I can talk to them." Aaron looked down to the florr and let out a deep sigh."I wish you could but I don't have any. I was raised in an orphanage til I was thirteen and for three years now i've been on my own.'' Jerry felt stupiod for asking."I'm sorry , I didn't know. You must of had a pretty hard child hood. So do you have a place you can go."  
"No sir, I don't." Al;ex looked to Aaron and saw the loneliness in his eyes. "Since he's got noo place to go dad, why don't he stay here with us.'' She looked to her mom with loving eyes. "You know what honey, he should stay here for the night and tomorrow look for him a pl;ace to stay at for a while,'' Theresa said to her husband. Alex's eyes lit up and she ran up to Aaron and they hugged each other lovingly and she gave him a quick kiss on the lips. "Goodnight Love, see you in the morning.'' She then went off to bed Aaron started to feel pain.  
""Are you alright Mr. Fauston, you look a little pale,'' Jerry replied.  
"No sir, you have like any aspirin or something like that I can take for it."  
"Yes I do.'' Theresa and Jerry went into the kitchen and talked while looking for the pain reliever. When Theresa brought the pain reliever and water found him asleep, sitting up on the couch sweating hard. She slowly reached out to him but felt heat from him without touching his face. "Jerry he's burning up, we need call 911 or something."  
"Alright honey, let's not disturb him though, we'll wait for the ambulance to get here, okay?" The ambulance never came and Aaron awoke abruptly seeing Alex right beside him with a cold wet cloth, wiping his forehead."I came out to see how you were doing, and got worried when i felt how hot you were so i had a cold wet cloth to try and cool you down. I wanted to take care of you." Aaron smiled and took her hand."Thank you very much."  
"OH I noticed you talk in your sleep and i was wondering who is this Dragon Lord person you were speaking of.''  
"Oh it's nobody don't worry about it, okay. I'm fine now, thank you very much for caring about me." Aaron looked to the wall clock to see it was four in the morning. "What are you doing up at this time, anyway."  
"I couldn't sleep Aaron. I could some how feel your pain, and it woke me. Please don't tell my parents, they'll just think i'm crazy."  
"Don't worry I won't, promise.'' Aaron leaned back as she layed her head on his shoulder and soon fell asleep on him while he combed his fingers through her hair. He then soon kissed her forehead, now was the time and picked her up gently and slowly in the threshold in his arms and took her into her room. He pulled the covers down with a flick of a wrist and placed her comfortably into her bed then pulled the covers up over her. "I love you Alex Russo,'' he whispered, kissing her forehead softly. When the morning sun peered through Alex awoke to find herself back in her own bedand came out to see Max and Mom making breakfast together while Aaron still slept on the couch. "Alex honey, let him sleep. Justin and your dad went to the Wizarding World to find out more about your boyfriend.''  
"They shouldn't have went, what they'll learn will only scare them. Besides all the council knows is parts of my story, not every single detail of it, the council wouldn't understand or even comprehend what I would have to say. They believe their mgaic is far greater than any other magic in this world or the next, they are dead wrong,'' Aaron spoke slowly opening his eyes. Aaron let out a long deep breath and before he could speak again Justin appeared holding his wand out at him with his dad behind him. ''Alex get away from him NOW, he is no good,'' Jerry told her. Vied with,''do the spell Justin, NOW.'' Justin sighed and looked to Aaron then to Alex, he just couldn't do it, he cared about the both of them. Aaron helped him remember everything and repaying him like this was not the anwser. He lowered his wand, then looked to Alex. "I'm sorry Alex, forgive me. Aaron please understand.'' Aaron and Justin eyed each other and Aaron saw in Justin's eyes concern for him. Justin waved his wand til the tip glew a bright sun gold and casted it at Aaron making him disappear in a bright flash of light. Aaron was now gone and Justin dropped his wand to the floor. Happy dad, you got your stupid wish.''Jerry looked to his son then to Alex who had a mad look on her face. For the first time he was the bad guyby the eyes of his own family. "I'm sorry Alex, it had to be done, In time you'll thank me for it." Alex slapped her dads face hard, and said."Yeah dad, thank you for ripping out my heart right in front of me, you're a good dad." He touched the side of his face, then looked to his wife. "He was about to explain everything to us Jerry, you always think your protecting your family. Here's a helpful hint for you, when you want to protect your family don't they can protect themselves, you've trained them for it." Theresa soon walked off and hugged Alex."Go get ready for school Honey, okay?"  
"Okay Mom,'' she said wiping away tears from her face.


	7. The Brothers

VIII

Aaron looked around to see where he was and found himself back at the Van Heusen Castle and sighed, Justin had to have a reason for doing what he thought nothing of it and made it back to the Russo home to try and explain everything to Jerry, he seemed like a very understanding man. ''Mr. and Mrs. Russo, are you home. It's important that I can talk to you.''  
"Jerry is not here Aaron, he is out. If I were you I'd leave before he gets back. He's not in a good mood today.''  
"That's alright but can I talk to you first, it's about Alex.''  
"What about Alex ?"  
"I know I haven't known her for very long but come graduation day I was thinking of proposing to her. I was hoping to get your blessing."  
"Of course you have mine, Jerry on the other hand you might have a hard time with. I'll help you get his blessing.''  
"Thank you Mrs. Russo you truly are a kind, caring woman.''  
"Your welcome, now go before...' . Jerry soon walked in seeing Aaron and Theresa together talking.  
"I told you boy,I don't want to see you around here anymore. Stay away from my wife and stay away from my family, especially Alex.'' Aaron looked to Theresa with a look that explained everything to her and slammed his hands down. He soon stood up and faced him. "LIsten up Mr. Russo and listen good. Those people, weren't bad people at first. They fell under my brothers control. You don't understand , my brother is evil. He can corrupt even the generous, kindest and purest person to become a minion of darkness. Those people had to be freed of his control. If there was a way for me to keep them alive, I would but there wasn't. Killing them was my only option. My brother knows I value human life. That is just how sick and twisted he is. He plays on peoples emotions and manipulates them. "  
"I thought you said you had no family. Are you lying to me please, be honest.''  
"I did not lie to yoou, it's just me and him. We have no parents, never had.''  
"I...I...I'm sorry Aaron, I didn't know.''  
"Of course you didn't cause you didn't even ask me. I would have told you and I am sorry for snapping at you like that. . I already missed my first two classes and Alex is probably worried about me . Mrs. Russo could you ask your husband for me, please.'' Aaron snapped his fingers and disappeared in a flash of light. Jerry soon looked at his wife and they sat down and talked. By the time Aaron got to school stood at the classroom door and saw Alex and Mason talking and soon saw Alex smile at him. Aaron soon opened the door, with a painting under his arm."Sorry for being late, Mr. Larritate sir, I won't do it again.'' Alex looked to Aaron and smiled at him. "I'm glad you're here, I was worried about you.''  
"Now does anyone have a picture they want to put in the art off,'' Mr. Larritate asked.  
"I do sir, it's a special piece too.''  
"Alright Mr. Fauston, any one else. How bout you Mr. Greyback.''  
""Okay sir, I would love too.'' They both put their covered art on the eisles, holdingthe white sheet covering the painting in a hand and Mr. Larritate raised his arms and spoke aloud,''ART OFF.'' Mason's work was of George poodleton crossing th Delaware. Aaron's picture was of him as a type of prince charming and Alex dressed like the most beautiful princess in the world, which was a queen to him in his heart. Aaron was kneeled down on one knee holding a ring out to her. The background was of a beautiful setting sky, awhite horse drawn carriage with a castle farther off in the distance. They were standing on a hill of white and red roses. Aaron's painting caught Harper's attention. "Aaron are you..,. you can't be serious.'' Aaron looked to Harper with a seriousness in his eyes and he tipped his head slightly.  
"Alex come here, look at Aaron's painting.'' His painting reallly caught her attention and she gasped at the beauty and the life likeness of her and him. "OH Aaron, it's just so beautiful.''  
"What can I say, when I'm around you you bring out the best in me, thank you.'' Larritate then looked at the paintings and found the winner, Aaron Fauston. Mason couldn't argue the fact, Aaron was real good, too good. His painting was truly amazing.  
"Good win Mr. Fauston but I will be doing you one better. You can count on that."  
"Bring it on Mr. Greyback. Just so you know whatever you got I can easily top it.'' Alex looked more closely at Aaron's painting and finally caught on to it. " I don't know what to say Aaron, give me some time to think about it.''  
"Take all the time you need. I'm in no hurry at all.''  
"Thank you Aaron, you're sweet and I love you for I aid yes, will I lose my wizard powers.' She softly whispered in his ear.  
"Of course not, remember what I told you about me, i'm not normal.''  
"Oh yeah, that's right.'' She leaned upwad about to kiss him when Mason interrupted. "Are we still up for this weekend, Alex ?" Aaron looked to Alex in shock. "So you and Mason are going out?"  
"Yeah, we just started talking before you got here then he asked me out and I said yes. I just forgot that me and you were together. If you want I can cancel on him,no big deal..''  
"You don't have to cancel on him, go out with him. I trust you enough, it's alright with me.''  
"Are you sure, I don't want to hurt you. I love you, I really do.''  
"I know you do.'' She hugged him and the bell rang for lunch. After their short lunch ended he followed Harper to his Alexless class. "So Aaron, are you hoping she'll say yes to you.''  
"Yes I do, Harper.''  
"Oh Aaron, Alex told me not to tell you this but I am any way. When she got here this morning she threw-up and told me she wasn't feeling so good. She said it was morning sickness. I remember when before Max was born Theresa had morning sickness the next day. I was wondering and going to ask you anyway, is Alex pregnant with your child?" Aaron moved Harper out of the way and in soft ear shot, whispered in her ear." Yes Harper, she is. Don't tell her, I don't want to force marriage on her right now , it will scare her. She'll regret it. She needs to finish school first.''  
"Yeah, you're right about that, Aaron she does. I'm gla dshe's got you in her life. If you wasn't I don't think she'd be able to live with her self. She'd committ suicide or something like that.'' That thought had never entered his mind at all. If he were to leave, which he knew he'll have to now. Harper made him realize this and he hated it. Then again the baby forming innher belly was a beautiful product of their love for each other. Maybe she'll think about the baby, he certainly hoped so. Aaron and Harper reached the door and as he opened it saw someone he was expecting to see, his brother. "Hello brother, who is this your with? Is it Alex ?"  
"Aaron who is this guy and how does he know about Alex.''Aaron let out a deep sigh. "Harper this is my brother, Valcus. Valcus this is Harper, not Alex.'' Valcus greeted her like Aaron had when they first met. But the kiss on her hand made her shiver at the feel. There was something about this guy she did not like and pulled her hand away from him. "She's a fiesty one Aaron, she'll make a good one.'' Aaron stood in front of Harper."Not her, not anyone.'' Harper wondered what they were talking about and gave her the creeps at the same time. Aaron turned his hea side ways and said to Harper under his breath." Run Harper, run now. If you value your life you will run.'' She took Aaron's advice and did just that and ran. "Now brother I am appalled that you would think of me like that. How is Alex doing anyway?" Aaron looked at him ready for a fight.  
"Don't you dare mention her name, you have no right to.''  
"Oh but I do, especially with the child she is carrying. He will be a powerful ally to us, I am after his uncle. When he comes of age he'll even be more powerful than the both of us combined. He can usher in my minions and me and him can take our proper place among the mortals in this world or any other if we chose to. You must see it Aaron, we do have a destiny and it is to make this world ours. You and your devotion to protect humanity makes me sick, besides what can you do now to stop me.''  
"I can do plenty especially now I am back in full power.''  
"You didn't...you fool Aaron, how could you. If you think you can stop this now you are mistaken, it has already happened. She is already pregnant and the time is slowly approaching.''  
"NO, you are mistaken. I have taken the pre-cautions, when I leave here I will be taking you with me and Alex and the baby will be safe. You have not won yet.''  
"Don't delay the inevitable Aaron, join me now and Alex and her baby will be spared. Deny me and Alex and her baby will be beyond tortured , I will slowly and painfully turn them and enjoy it. I will give you time to think about your decision. You are weak Aaron, your love for her and humanity makes you vulnerable.''  
"No you are wrong, humanity makes me stronger than you can ever imagine. If you took your time to find it you can see it. Humanity will be your downfall and I will be there to see it, I guarantee you.''  
"Another time Brother.'' Valcus vanished into thin air and wondering where he went was last thing on Aaron's mind right now, he was worried about Harper and Alex as well their safety


	8. Ritual Of Souls

IX

It was the day that Aaron hated, cause he told Alex that it was alright for her to go out with Mason. He trusted her enough. He watched from a distance at Alex and Mason enjoying the same large cold cut hoagie subroll sandwhich, smiling at each other. It was breaking his heart little by little for he had seen this coming. "It's hard to watch, isn't it ?" Aaron soon turned around to see Juliet behind him. "What ? How? When? I thought time affected you to. What of the Mummy?"  
"It did some, my brain yes. My heart, no. I escaped when he wasn't looking so I don't have much time here.''  
"So you know everything, you know about Mason and Alex. You know she breaks up with him. With my brother reversing time you become your age and Mason reverts into a full wolf.''  
"No I didn't, I lose Justin again, I just can't. And Alex needs Mason, I know it. I know you love her Aaron and it hurts, It hurts me seeing you hurting. Look at them, Mason and Alex look very happy together.''  
"I know and i'm making sure it stays that way. I won't let her break up with him."  
"You're throwing away your marriage with Alex, to keep her happy. What of the children you had together?"  
"Yes to the marriage, but she is already pregnant with out child.'' Soon two hands came out of no where, one cupping around Juliet's mouth the other holding her arms down. Soon the figured showed its self. "Hello again, brother.'' He sniffed the blond haired girl." Ahhh, a Vampire in love, a rare find indeed. I take it the Mummy failed his mission I gave him.'' She looked to Aaron with wide eyes, he knew she was to be taken and didn't do anything about it. "Please brother, let her go.'' He sniffed the air again. "Now I smell...Were wolf and a Wizard, good job you will be handsomely rewarder.''  
"You used me, I led you here to find her. How could I be so stupid.''  
"I told you, your weakness lies in your protection over these...filthy beings. Let me show you what I mean." He moved his hand from her mouth and she soon yelled out loud enough for Mason and Alex could hear her." JUSTIN, HELP ME. SOMEONE, SAVE ME, ANYONE.'' The hand then grabbed her by the neck, choking her. With his free hand pulled a crucifix from his coat pocket. "Tell me, are all Vampires like you afraid of crucifixes.'' She looked to Aaron again, shaking and scared. "Answer Me.''  
"Y..Yes I am."  
"Now Aaron watch.'' Alex and Mason heard the scream and went outside to check it out. "Aaron, is that you. What's going on ?"  
"Stay back Alex, please don't come any closer.'' Mason was thinking the same thing as Aaron was. "I'll be fine Alex,'' Mason told her. He soon went full were-wolf and charged at the guy holding Juliet. Aaron's brother then pulled out a gun with silver bullets in the casing. As Mason lunged there was a gun shot and Mason fell to the ground, hurt and bleeding. "Just like Vampires, were-wolves are just so predictable ,'' he chuckled evilly. The end of the crucifix soon shaped into a chrome blade. "If you beg for mercy I'll let you live your vampire life. If you don't ...you know what will happen. '' She looked to Alex with sad eyes then to Aaron and winked at him. She looked Aaron's brother in his eyes and stopped trembling. " So, thats how it's going to be.'' He rammed it into her heart and twisted it slightly, pulling it out quickly. "I warned you brother, now look what you made me do.. Look at this mess I made. I'll leave you to contemplate brother." He vanished and Aaron looked to Alex. "Hurry and go get your brother, please.'' Aaron moved JUliet's body beside Mason and grabbed their hands together and levitated them off the ground. Soon Justin and Alex came out, watching Aaron. "Justin come over to Juliet's side. Alex come to Mason's. Now place your hands over their hearts, close your eyes and concentrate. I'll help you and guide you through. Now open up your hearts to them and focus your magic, let it run through your veins." Aaron started to tear, cause having to do this was the only way to save Mason and Juliet. Now feel your magic touching them.'' Little did they know they were performing a bonding union ritual.  
"So Aaron, just how is this going to save them,'' Justin asked him.  
"Well, what you are doing is creating a union, an unbreakable bond . And no, you are not transferring magic you are casting part of your soul as well your life essence. You are making them mortal. Doing this will heal all wounds, no matter how severe.'' Alex slowly moved her hands away. "I'm sorry Aaron, I can't do this, I just can't.'' Aaron grabbed her hands, holding them in place over Mason's heart."I'm sorry you got no choice in the matter.'' Aaron's tears now became more subtle and Alex just started to notice it. "What's wrong Aaron, please talk to me.''  
"Once this is completed, we won't be able to see each other anymore.'' Now Alex began to tear cause she did not want that to happen, she loved him. She was carrying his baby in her. "I don't want that, I want to be with you. Yes I care about Mason enough, but not like I do with you, please. Besides, I think i'm pregnant with your child so you can't leave. This child needs you, I need you. I can't do this without you.'' The ritual now had completed and Mason and Juliet now slept peacefully. Aaron lowered them and went up to Alex and put a hand to her face. "I'm really sorry, I wish I could say something to make you feel better, but I can't. All I can say is that I love you, i'll always love you nothing will ever change that. '' His fingers caressed her cheek, then she touched his face with her hand. "I'll always love you too, nothing could ever make me forget about you.'' She looked down to her belly and felt it while Aaron looked to Mason.  
"Yes you will Alex, yes you will.'' Aaron soon picked Juliet up in his arms, catching Justin's attention."Aaron, where are you going with Juliet?"  
"It's alright Justin, i'm taking her back to the mummy. Don't worry she will be safe. Now I hope you, Alex, Mason and Max follow me to Transylvania, cause that is where I am taking her.''  
"Why are you doing this ?"  
"I have to make the mummy believe he has succeeded and go to my brother, then that's when I will attack.'' Alex looked to Aaron with concern. "You are going to die, aren't you.''  
"I'm not going to lie to you Alex. Yes, there is a chance I might not make it. That's why i'm depending on you and your brothers to take care of the mummy. I can take care of my brother, my self. One other thing, do not whatsoever get any where near my brother. I don't care if you think you are trying to help me, just don't.''  
"Okay love, I understand. Just please be careful, I do not want to lose you.'' He moved his hand from her face to her chest over her heart." You'll never lose me, as long as you keep me here.''  
"And here too.'' She replied, movinf his hand to her belly. The two of them soon smiled at each other, then kissed sharing a moment of passion and love. They truly were meant to be. "Bye love, bye Justin take care.'' Aaron soon picked Juliet back up into his amrs and disappeared in a flash of light.


	9. Decisions

IX

It was the day that Aaron hated, cause he told Alex that it was alright for her to go out with Mason. He trusted her enough. He watched from a distance at Alex and Mason enjoying the same large cold cut hoagie subroll sandwhich, smiling at each other. It was breaking his heart little by little for he had seen this coming. "It's hard to watch, isn't it ?" Aaron soon turned around to see Juliet behind him. "What ? How? When? I thought time affected you to. What of the Mummy?"  
"It did some, my brain yes. My heart, no. I escaped when he wasn't looking so I don't have much time here.''  
"So you know everything, you know about Mason and Alex. You know she breaks up with him. With my brother reversing time you become your age and Mason reverts into a full wolf.''  
"No I didn't, I lose Justin again, I just can't. And Alex needs Mason, I know it. I know you love her Aaron and it hurts, It hurts me seeing you hurting. Look at them, Mason and Alex look very happy together.''  
"I know and i'm making sure it stays that way. I won't let her break up with him."  
"You're throwing away your marriage with Alex, to keep her happy. What of the children you had together?"  
"Yes to the marriage, but she is already pregnant with out child.'' Soon two hands came out of no where, one cupping around Juliet's mouth the other holding her arms down. Soon the figured showed its self. "Hello again, brother.'' He sniffed the blond haired girl." Ahhh, a Vampire in love, a rare find indeed. I take it the Mummy failed his mission I gave him.'' She looked to Aaron with wide eyes, he knew she was to be taken and didn't do anything about it. "Please brother, let her go.'' He sniffed the air again. "Now I smell...Were wolf and a Wizard, good job you will be handsomely rewarder.''  
"You used me, I led you here to find her. How could I be so stupid.''  
"I told you, your weakness lies in your protection over these...filthy beings. Let me show you what I mean." He moved his hand from her mouth and she soon yelled out loud enough for Mason and Alex could hear her." JUSTIN, HELP ME. SOMEONE, SAVE ME, ANYONE.'' The hand then grabbed her by the neck, choking her. With his free hand pulled a crucifix from his coat pocket. "Tell me, are all Vampires like you afraid of crucifixes.'' She looked to Aaron again, shaking and scared. "Answer Me.''  
"Y..Yes I am."  
"Now Aaron watch.'' Alex and Mason heard the scream and went outside to check it out. "Aaron, is that you. What's going on ?"  
"Stay back Alex, please don't come any closer.'' Mason was thinking the same thing as Aaron was. "I'll be fine Alex,'' Mason told her. He soon went full were-wolf and charged at the guy holding Juliet. Aaron's brother then pulled out a gun with silver bullets in the casing. As Mason lunged there was a gun shot and Mason fell to the ground, hurt and bleeding. "Just like Vampires, were-wolves are just so predictable ,'' he chuckled evilly. The end of the crucifix soon shaped into a chrome blade. "If you beg for mercy I'll let you live your vampire life. If you don't ...you know what will happen. '' She looked to Alex with sad eyes then to Aaron and winked at him. She looked Aaron's brother in his eyes and stopped trembling. " So, thats how it's going to be.'' He rammed it into her heart and twisted it slightly, pulling it out quickly. "I warned you brother, now look what you made me do.. Look at this mess I made. I'll leave you to contemplate brother." He vanished and Aaron looked to Alex. "Hurry and go get your brother, please.'' Aaron moved JUliet's body beside Mason and grabbed their hands together and levitated them off the ground. Soon Justin and Alex came out, watching Aaron. "Justin come over to Juliet's side. Alex come to Mason's. Now place your hands over their hearts, close your eyes and concentrate. I'll help you and guide you through. Now open up your hearts to them and focus your magic, let it run through your veins." Aaron started to tear, cause having to do this was the only way to save Mason and Juliet. Now feel your magic touching them.'' Little did they know they were performing a bonding union ritual.  
"So Aaron, just how is this going to save them,'' Justin asked him.  
"Well, what you are doing is creating a union, an unbreakable bond . And no, you are not transferring magic you are casting part of your soul as well your life essence. You are making them mortal. Doing this will heal all wounds, no matter how severe.'' Alex slowly moved her hands away. "I'm sorry Aaron, I can't do this, I just can't.'' Aaron grabbed her hands, holding them in place over Mason's heart."I'm sorry you got no choice in the matter.'' Aaron's tears now became more subtle and Alex just started to notice it. "What's wrong Aaron, please talk to me.''  
"Once this is completed, we won't be able to see each other anymore.'' Now Alex began to tear cause she did not want that to happen, she loved him. She was carrying his baby in her. "I don't want that, I want to be with you. Yes I care about Mason enough, but not like I do with you, please. Besides, I think i'm pregnant with your child so you can't leave. This child needs you, I need you. I can't do this without you.'' The ritual now had completed and Mason and Juliet now slept peacefully. Aaron lowered them and went up to Alex and put a hand to her face. "I'm really sorry, I wish I could say something to make you feel better, but I can't. All I can say is that I love you, i'll always love you nothing will ever change that. '' His fingers caressed her cheek, then she touched his face with her hand. "I'll always love you too, nothing could ever make me forget about you.'' She looked down to her belly and felt it while Aaron looked to Mason.  
"Yes you will Alex, yes you will.'' Aaron soon picked Juliet up in his arms, catching Justin's attention."Aaron, where are you going with Juliet?"  
"It's alright Justin, i'm taking her back to the mummy. Don't worry she will be safe. Now I hope you, Alex, Mason and Max follow me to Transylvania, cause that is where I am taking her.''  
"Why are you doing this ?"  
"I have to make the mummy believe he has succeeded and go to my brother, then that's when I will attack.'' Alex looked to Aaron with concern. "You are going to die, aren't you.''  
"I'm not going to lie to you Alex. Yes, there is a chance I might not make it. That's why i'm depending on you and your brothers to take care of the mummy. I can take care of my brother, my self. One other thing, do not whatsoever get any where near my brother. I don't care if you think you are trying to help me, just don't.''  
"Okay love, I understand. Just please be careful, I do not want to lose you.'' He moved his hand from her face to her chest over her heart." You'll never lose me, as long as you keep me here.''  
"And here too.'' She replied, movinf his hand to her belly. The two of them soon smiled at each other, then kissed sharing a moment of passion and love. They truly were meant to be. "Bye love, bye Justin take care.'' Aaron soon picked Juliet back up into his amrs and disappeared in a flash of light.


	10. Power Of The Necklace

X

Juliet's eyes flickered and slowly adjusted seeing the mummy right in front of her then looked to see Aaron holding her. The feel of his hands on her legs was warm yet also soft and loving. "Quiet Juliet, please,'' Aaron whispered to her.  
"Ah, so you brought her back, did you. Your brother told me you would, for the sake of Alex and your unborn child. It would be a shame if you didn't. I told him differently. So you've made your choice, I take it.''  
"Yes I have, I decided to side with my brother. It's unwise not to, don't you agree.''  
"Yes I do, cause he gave me some back up just in case you did something foolish. Now come out here you Minions of Darkness.'' It was only two people, one was of a burly man with short dirty brown hair and a woman with a finely shaped body with long flowing dark brown hair. The two were hardly recognizable but Aaron knew who they were right away. "No, how is it possible.''  
"I will say that your brother can be very persuasive, HAHAHAHA." The woman soon spoke in a very harsh yet raspy voice. "Hello Aaron, how's my daughter. Is she dead yet ?" Soon jerry spoke in the very same tone." Oh Mr. Fauston you should me, that I can now get a chance to kill those spoiled brats I call my kids, I love it.'' The mummy soon put his arm out in front of the Russo's.  
"Hold back, first Aaron stick in the sarcophogus up there.''  
"Yes I will." Juliet felt pain in he rleg from Aaron holding her. H esoon stood her up and whispered softly in he rear. "I'm sorry Juliet, forgive me. Please trust me, eberything will be just fine, I swear.'' She blinked at him as he placed her inside and closed it on her. He soon let out a sigh and turned around to face them.  
"Now Aaron, pledge you alliance to your brother and me for it is me and him to rule this world together.'' Aaron soon found his opening as he kneeled down on one knee. "You sure are confident, but what makes you think it will be you and him, now that I have sided too. He is after all MY brother, how do you know if he's not using you to get to me. That could have been his plan all along."  
"I think I know your own brother. I am not stupid you know. I wasn't born yesterday."  
"So you think or do you know. You can't have it both ways. I know my brother better than you do, ask him if you dare challenge to.'' Soon Justin,Max,Mason and Alex showed up standing behind Aaron several feet away. "I was wondering when you brats would show up,'' The mummy spoke to them. Aaron soon turned his head slightly to see them. No it was too soon for them to show up now, they weren't ready yet. Aaron had no choice now, but to take down their parents then the mummy. "Prove your alliance Aaron, destroy those meddling kids and bring me their wands.'' Aaron clenched his hands tight into fists and soon stood up. "NO, it's not my fight send their parents to do it. I know for a fact they could never hurt them, they love their parents to much. "  
"AH, good choice. Kids bs. the parents. You truly have no heart, good decision. I couldn't have done it better my self.'' The mummy soon put his arm down. "Go destroy your children for us.'' Jerry and Theresa looked to the mummy then their kids. "Yes, my master.'' Max,Alex and Justin pulled out their wands on their parents. "What are you gonna do son, cast a spell on us.'' Jerry and Theresa looked to each other while Mason took the courage and decided to stand between them and their kids. They went after Mason first and held him down. "Such a weakling you are, stay still and you won't get hurt. " Aaron found the mummy's weak spot and conjured a chrome dagger like sword behind his back and with a quick swipe of it had the mummy defeated and it's red jeweled eyes now turned blue, falling out of the head. Aaron then went up to the sarcophogus releasing Juliet from it. "Are you alright, JUliet."  
"Yes i'm fine but look the sun is about to rise, I won't be for long.''  
"It's a long story but you'll be fine, your mortal now. Sunlight is no longer a problem for you.''  
"What ? Then why do I still look young, i should either look my real age or even be dead. 2,193 years is too long for anyone to still be alive. "  
"Like I said, it's a long story which I don't have time to explain right now. If you would hand me that blue stone, would you please.'' She picked up the blue stone while he picked up the other one. "Wasn't these the mummy's eyes?"  
"Yes they were, now I might be able to reverse what my brother did to them. Jerry, Theresa you are now under my control, now look at me.'' They soon released Mason and Alex went up to Mason's side. "Are you alirght, that was so brave of you."  
"Yeah Alex, I'm fine. I'm just glad you're not hurt. and I lied that necklace I gave you doesn't run on batteries it's a true love necklace. Whoever puts it on the person you give it to shows how you feel about that person. " It soon lit up, showing Mason how she felt about him, that she loved him enough. She soon took it off and handed it back to Mason. "Don't you want to put it around me, Alex ?"  
"Oh sure, okay.'' Alex placed it on Mason seeing how brightly it shined. He loved her more than she thought. Soon a thought occured to her, how brightly would it shine if she placed it on Aaron or if he placed it on her. She had to know, just had to. Mason soon handed the necklace back to her. Soon Alex ran up the old, cracked stone staircase and stood beside Aaron. "What is it Alex ? Is something wrong ?"  
"Nothing is wrong, but can I ask a favor of you.''  
"Sure, what is it?"  
"Can I put something on you."  
"OKay, but why?"  
"It's something I just really want to know, it's important to me.'' She placed the necklace over Aaron's head, resting up against his chest and the shaped heart burned brighter than the sun that now hung in the sky. Mason looked up to Alex, squinting his eyes trying to see what she was doing beside that other boy. " Oh my goodness, I have never seen that shine so bright before," Mason said to himself. Juliet soon ran up to Justin's side . "Isn't the morning sun light beautiful, Justin?"  
"No not really. It's not as beautiful as you are.'' Justin soon thought of the ritual that was performed by him, Alex and Aaron. Since Juliet was mortal now, she didn't have any Vampire weaknesses anymore, same with Mason and his were-wolf abilities. "Now put the necklace on me.''  
""Alright love, but what will it prove.''  
"Oh just do it."  
"Okay, take it easy beautiful." Aaron took off the necklace and stood behind her, lifting her hair to the side over her shoulder and ermoved the clasp than clasped it on around her neck, and pulled her hair back. When she turned around the shaped heart couldn't have shined brighter when it was on him but it did and soon melted away. "See, it's suppose to be us. Mason told me when we was on our date that it was destiny that brought me and him together. But for me and you, I believe it to be fate. You can't deny it."  
"You're right, I can't deny it but it's you thats got to make a decision. Not me, not Mason. I'm sorry but I can't let you make a decision like that. Give Mason a chance to love you back, you owe him that much."  
"You're right Aaron, I do. It's too hard for me when I know my heart truly belongs to you. I could never give it to Mason like I do you. I just can't do that ." Aaron put his arms around her and before they could kiss, Juliet interrupted. "I hate to rain on your parade but what of those two statues over there."  
"Sorry Juliet, I just had a few things on my mind right now. Alex i'll need your help. Juliet would you give her the stone in your hand. " Juliet handed it to Alex. "Could you hold up the stone, Alex.'' She held it up as high as she could. "Like this ?"  
"Yes, now concetrate alright.'' Aaron moved up closer to her, now making her concetrate on the stone, making it glow brightly as well his half and two beams of blue light shot at the two Russo's. Soon their eyes opened and all evil thought was gone. Jerry and Theresa slowly and surely regained normal consciousness and hugged their children. When Alex lowered her arm and turned her head, Aaron was gone. Everything was back the way it should be, well normal as it could be for the Russo's. All except Alex's Heart for it was truly, broken for the first time in her life and it made her want to end it.


	11. Secrets Revealed

XI

Alex sat on the love seat, her legs hanging over one of its arms with a blanket wrapped around her, feeling deppresed over Aaron's sudden leaving. She had never felt this way before and having Mason around now didn't help much either, but it did some. "Alex, sweetie, could you open the door honey. Let me in, I want to talk.'' Alex didn't feel like getting up and just reached for her wand zapping her mother in instead. "Oh sweetie, I know you're hurting you lost someone you truly cared for. I know how it feels, you'll get over it. Besides Mason is here and he wants to see you." Alex turned her Head to look at her mom. "You're wrong mom, i'll never get over it. I still love him too much too. I wanted to ask him to marry me, besides i'm ..." She stopped her self mid-sentence not wanting to tell he rmom just yet.  
"You're what honey?" Alex soon felt the urge to throw up and did so right in front of her mom, holding her stomache in. "I think i'm going to be sick." Theresa raised her hand and put it to Alex's burning face. " Alex, baby you're burning up. We need to get you to a hospital." She then yelled out ot her husband. 'JERRY, GET IN HERE QUICK AND COME GRAB YOUR DAUGHTER.'' Jerry rushed intot he lair and grabbed his daughter. Soon Justin and Mason came out of the living room. "Is Alex going to be okay Mr. and Mrs. Russo?" Mason asked. "What does it look like to you,'' Theresa snapped. Alex soon got real dizzy and light headed. "We need to hurry and get her to a doctor,'' spoke Mason. Jerry now looked at him. "Shut up , Mason. What does it look like we are trying to do here." Jerry, Theresa, Max and Justin all got in the car while Alex layed in her brothers laps. Justin ran his fingers through her hair. "Everything is going to be alright Sis, we're taking you to the hospital.'' She slowly opened her eyes and looked up to her brother. "Where's Aaron, Justin?"  
"He's not here, don't you remember, he left. He broke his own heart by doing the hardest thing he could have ever done by letting you go. '' Her eyes teared up again, remembering Aaron's words echo in he rhead. She soon closed her eyes and fell asleep. They soon arrived at the hospital and a male nurse took Alex in his hands placing her on a gurney while her parents filled out the paper work. The rest of the family stayed in the waiting room, then Harper soon showed up. "it's too soon, she hadn't gone through the 9 month cycle thing yet." Soon Theresa and Jerry turned their heads to Harper. "What did you say Harper?" They both talked in unison. "Did I say that out loud."  
"Yes you did Harper, now out with it. What do you know that we don't."  
"Well Mr. and Mrs. Russo how can I put this, Alex is pregnant."  
"I knew that Mason boy was no good,'' replied Jerry.  
"Oh no, it's not Mason's, it's Aaron's. She told me a few things. The other stuff not so much and i'm her best friend."  
"Why wouldn't she come to us about it? We would have understood," Theresa said.  
"NOw I do know she told me she was not goint to have an abortion or even give the child up, she wanted to keep it. She even made me the childs godmother. OH, she also said why, something about the baby being special . Something about mixed Magic and Mystical powers. I honsetly think that's why she won't do any of those things, it would only cause problems. She wanted to raise her child in a loving, magical family."  
"So Harper do you know anything about Aaron. Who he is? What he is ?"  
"No MR. Russo I don't."  
"I do, dad." Jerry looked to Justin, cause his secret was about to be out anyway. "Aaron is human, dad but not of this realm. He is a Guardian chosed to watch and protect over the Earth Realm. His brother is bad, bad news. Only Aaron had banished him once before and now has escaped and came here. His magic and power is different than any wizard that I know of. He's even stronger than the Wizard Council. I know all this becuase he helped me to remember everything up to a point. You see, cause dad you and Max had died. Aaron's brother reversed time and that brought both of you back."  
" Now that sounds riddiculous son, do you honestly believe what you are saying."  
"Yes dad, my proof is in another room, hurting right now. He had to leave her to go after his brother.'' Soon Juliet arrived at the hospital with Mason trailing behind her. "I heard about Alex, Justin. Is she going to be alright?"  
"Yeah Juliet, she's fine now. Oh dad Juliet is proof of it too. If it wasn't for Aaron I wouldn't have found her, isn't that right, love."  
"That's right Justin. and I thank him for it. If it wasn't for him, I wouldn't be mortal and alive right now, right Mason."  
"That's right Juliet, I wouldn't be either." This outraged Max cause he wanted that were-wolf thanksgiving. "Thanks alot Aaron, now i'll never get that were-wolf thanksgiving I wanted.''  
"Enough Max." Jerry said, looking to his youngest. Max sat back down and Juliet wrapped her arms around Justin's waist. Mason just stood there, feeling alone and outclassed. Soon the doctor came out to greet Alex's Family. "Hello I'm Doctor Ivan suclav, nice to meet you all."  
"Is my daughter alright doc. Please, tell me," Jerry asked politely.  
"Yes your daughter and her baby is doing just fine. She is sleeping right now. By the time she wakes, her fever will break." It was definate she was pregnant at 16.  
"Who is the Father, I need to speak with him."  
"He's not here right now, he had to leave on important business,'' Justin said to Ivan which caught Theresa, Max and Mason's Attention. Theresa shot her head to her eldest. "the only one not here is Aaron, Justin."  
"Now which one of you is Justin Russo cause she's been asking for him too." Justin moved closer to the good doctor.  
"I am, sir."  
"Follow me please." Ivan and Justin reached room 142 where Alex was sleeping quietly. Justin went in and up to her and sat down in the chair beside the bed and took her hand in his. "I'm here Alex, please be alright. I don't know what I would do without you. You make me a better person. In some ways, I wish I was more like you soo care-free yet also layed back.'' Her eyes began to flicker open slowly.  
"Hey Justin, didn't I say something like that to you when we went searching for the stone of dreams.'' Justin had to think about it for a second. "Well, yes you did.'' They both laughed a little bit, smiling to each other. Little did they know that Aaron was watching them from where he was.  
"Why do you persist, Mr. Fauston? What's the importance to this, explain it to me." Aaron looked to the Master then to the window he created and opened. " I know some things are forbidden, but I love her Master.''  
"You are not suppose to fall in love with a mortal girl, you know this."  
"But she's not really mortal, she is a wizard like her two brothers are as well. The child growing inside of her is extremely special and more powerful than you think.''  
"How so, Mr. Fauston?"  
"I know cause it is my child she is carrying. The power that child will have is forbidden to have been created, but already has so."  
"You're right, it's forbidden, this child could destroy us all. How could you be so careless."  
"I'm sorry, but she won't let that happen. Her love for this baby is far too great, that won't happen I just know it."  
"You have great faith in them, why do you believe humanity can save its self from this Darkness your brother has created."  
"I have seen great love in those that I have met. I believe this love is in all of humanity. It is a power thats indescribeable by words, that is why I believe. Cause I have been touched by this love...from her."  
"I see...but you feel troubled, you are carrying a burden that you shouldn't, This will cause your downfall."  
" I know that Master, but is is not my duty to want to help humanity in preserving its self as well protect it. Can you not say, that my cause is not noble."  
"Too true, Mr. Fauston but remember you to are mortal as well.'' Aaron just stared into the window watching Alex laying in the hospital bed. "What if I said, I wanted to renounce my powers master ?"  
"You would give up your right as Guardian over the Earth realm for love of a wizard girl?"  
"Yes I would, I care too much for that wizard girl."  
"You do know, by doing this you would have let your brother win this war before this battle even started. You'll relinquish everything even our own destruction. I forbid it, I will not let your judgement cloud your own mind. Besides you know in your mind and heart that you could never do such a thing, that is why i chose you over your brother. Now close the window and presume your training. You must learn to hone your mystical abilties with the magic i had bestowed upon you. Doing so will help you defeat your brother once and for all. Once you have, then I will let you return to her side, but only until then."  
"Thank you, Master." Aaron smiled now finding the hope back in his heart again.


	12. Revelations

XII

Three years had passed and Aaron Jerrimiah Greyback was celebrating his 3rd birthday with his mommy Alex and step-dad Mason at McChester's with the rest of the family. They all were having a good time, smiling and laughing. These times had been hard for Alex, three years without Aaron was a long time and was getting tired of waiting and accepted his proposal, though her parents were against it. Alex and Mason had married August of 2011. It had now been a year since that day. Though they loved each other she was watching herself around him, not wanting to get pregnant again. She just did not want another child and Mason understood though he did not like it. Aaron was glad to see Alex happy from where he was though it caused great pain in his heart to see this going on and closed the Window between the realms and went back to his meditation. He focused his mind and body til a shadow loomed and not just any shadow and saw it's eyes glowing at him, those dark dull, lifeless eyes. Aaron opened his eyes suddenly and raised up his head. "What is it, Mr. Fauston ?"  
"It's the Earth, something is wrong.I've sensed it, I've seen it. I must go back for the sake of all humanity."  
"Go back to your training, it is almost complete. I know you feel it, as do I. It's all beginning to come to the surface.'' Aaron sat back down and closed his eyes tightly and clenched his fists, unable to do anything. This nice day the Russo's and Greyback's were having soon became a living nightmare for them. A fight was going on between Wizards and Dark Minions and Aaron knew how this fight was going to end, and not a pretty fight either. Alex grabbed her son, holding him with one arm while she held her wand with the other. Her child had no idea what was going on yet still did not cry. He just looked around and blinked his eyes, and him and his mommy were gone. Aaron couldn't sense them anymore and when he opened his eyes Alex and their son was right in front of him. "Aaron, is that you ? God I missed you so much" Aaron stood up as she went up to him and hugged him lovingly and he hugged her back. "Where have you been, your brothers taking over everything and you're falling asleep wherever here is. Why ain't you doing anything to stop him.''  
"I want to, but i'm stuck here training."  
"You call what you're doing training.''  
"Well yes, i'm honing my magical powers, when finished I can take care of him once and for all. Who's this little guy? Is he ours?" Aaron held out his arms to the little three year old boy and the baby smiled and reached out for him. "May I Alex."  
"Yes you may, and his name is Aaron Jerrimiah Greyback." Aaron for the first time got to hold his son . "So I take it you and Mason are married."  
"Yes we are, but it's not going so well, he wants to have a kid and I really don't. I just don't want his child when I have yours. PLease don't think of me as being selfish."  
"I could never think that about you, never. Do we ?" He looked to his son who then shook his little head side to side. "See, Alex." Seeing the two Aaron's together made her smile like the first time they met at the sub shop. "What is it about you that makes me feel this way, huh ?"  
"I don't know, why don't you tell me.'' She went up to him and put her arms around his waist, hugging him again. "I wish it was us that we that was married.'' Aaron had kept this information from her for almost four years now and hated himself for it. "I wish it was too." Aaron kissed her forehead, then looked to his son. "What is it little man?" Aaron Jerrimian spoke his first words. "momma, dadda." Both him and Alex smiled at their child. Alex knew that what she was about to do was wrong but she did anyway even though she was a married woman. She kissed him so deeply with love yearning in her lips for his that he kissed her back without hesitation. "Bad MOMMA." Little Aaron soon spoke words again. "That's not a nice thing to say to mommy, okay ."  
"Kay Dadda." Now she looked to the both of them. "This is kinda scaring me a little."  
"It's how I leanred, and it's how he's learning ...it's only natural."  
"Oh I get it, I understand now." LIttle Aaron reached out for his mommy again. "There you go little man." Aaron handed her back their son. "I need the two of you to stay here, it's too dangerous to go back now. Your parents, Juliet, Mason and Max aren't themselves anymore. I'm surprised Justin is still holding firm ground. I got to go, it's my time now." Aaron could feel the source of his power deep down inside him surge through him like crackling electricity. "He was right, this is amazing. I feel like I could take on the whole world." There was something aboout him now that made Alex lick her own lips. He seemed more confident, bold and daring and that made her want him even more. "Who you talking about ?"  
"The Master, he found me when I was a little boy. Took me in and raised me like his own. He trained me for this moment." He put a hand to her face and kissed her forehead then kissed his sons. "I'm sorry but I have to go now. Just please, stay here.''  
"Okay Aaron, we will won't we?" She looked to her son and he shook his head up and down. Aaron changed into his grey robes and pendant, almost giving him a Merlin look only younger and more powerful and vanished in a bright blue silvery flash of light. "Say good bye, daddy." Alex said to her child. Little Aaron then spoke."Bye Bye Dadda.'' Soon the Master came out from his room. "Ahhh Mrs. Greyback, it is so nice to finally meet you. And this little one is yours and his, am I correct in my judgement?"  
"Yes you are and his name is Aaron, after his father."  
"Good for you, I have seen many things. This child is going to be very special, a savior over every living thing. Word of advice for you, raise him as if you were once raised. You see after Aaron defeats his brother once and for all he'll have to leave the Plane of Mortality forever. He was never mortal to begin with. I have kept this information from him . When the time came for his training I have sensed a greater magic and power residing in him. He knew this too, for he needed something in his life he had never felt before. You are holding a product of this, a product made of love by two people deeply in love. He also knew that you were special. Why do you think he felt so strongly for you. Love from one special soul to another, very rare this is. This is why he's done the things he has. He knew just how strong a love Mason has for you. It not just hurt his heart, it hurt his being. No two exact souls can fight or survive the fight for love. You must not intervene, he must and will win this fight against his brother."  
"What of his brother?"  
"You see Aaron couldn't live with anger and pain and the darkness that consumed it in him. He did not want to feel the emotions that burdnened him so he casted them out of him. You see his brother is not his brother but really himself. They manifested into a darker version of him, powers and all that is why this training. He has to conquer all his fears and become one again. And as I explained earlier, this is why the leaving of the Plane of Mortality."


	13. Past Inflictions

XIII

Aaron stood in front of Waverly Sub Station where it had all started. "Show your self brother, I'm here now. Let the Russo's and Greyback's go they are not of your concern I am." An evil ominious echo of laughter filled the now dark sky. " I intend to. While you were gone, i've made a few changes around here. Mason and Juliet for one."  
"What do you plan on doing with these mortals?"  
"Did I say they were mortals, no I just gave them what they wanted plus a little something extra." A full moon filled the sky and Mason appeared standing in front of Aaron, complete were-wolf and spoke to him in a grizzly manner." You should have told me mate that he was as powerful as you. He gave me complete control over this, and now it's your time to die." He showed his fangs and snarled and came at a running start toward him. Aaron held his hand out a froze Mason in place. "You are a fool Mason, for believing him. If you have control now then you can change at will whenever you want. Prove to me you have actual control." Aaron unfroze him.  
"Alright, Aaron." Mason concentrated and could feel no change come over him whatsoever.  
" You are under MY control Mason, you have no will, no freedom only my gift to you. Now kill him,'' the ominious voice spoke aloud.  
"I'm sorry to have to do this Mason, you give me no choice." Aaron waved his hands with a smooth fluid motion, giving Mason a chance to fight his brothers control. "I will not kill you Mason, I just can't. I kill you, I kill Alex too. You do remember her don't you, your wife that you dearly love And don't forget her child, though he's not yours you still love him like he was your own. You have a family to take care of, to love and watch Aaron grow up to be a man." Mason let Aaron's magic run it's course through him. "Yes Aaron, I remember. I remember it all thank you for helping me see this. Your brother is just so convincing." Aaron dropped his hands, letting Mason go and his brothers control over Mason just burned away like steam, and his fangs and hair with a painful reform made him human again. "Take caution Aaron, Juliet is a Vampire again so watch yourself."  
"Thank you for the warning, I'll take care." Aaron walked more into New York city finding himself at Central Park and a bat swooped down from out of a tree."Hey Aaron, I made it back alive, I stood my ground and found you like you asked me to,'' Justin replied.  
"Get out of the way Justin, Juliet is behind you." Before Aaron could cast a spell with his hands Juliet held Justin down, taking his wand from him and broke it in two and hissed, showing her now longer fangs. "Let me guess Juliet my brother made you Vampire again, didn't he ?"  
"Yes he did with one complication though, no soul. But hey who am I to argue it pays the bills?"  
"Aaron what is going on," Justin asked now terrified and trembling. "Quiet Justin. Isn't it ironic though Juliet . You were a vampire when you first met Justin at the Late Nite Bite, now you're a vampire again."  
"So what of it?"  
"I know you don't have a soul cause my brother, but it was I who gave you a beating heart and I know it's still there somewhere, so why fight it?"  
"Who says I'm fighting anything." She showed her fangs again and barely pressed them to Justin's neck. "So if you're not fighting it, you won't kill him and you know it too cause that is what you're heart is telling you."  
"You're lying, I can just turn him and be over with it?"  
"Prove it." Justin's neck started to feel like sticking pin needles in a cushion, barely oozing little blood and her hear began to beat for him and had let go. "How can this be happening ?"  
"Cause you know deep down in that beating heart of yours how you feel about him. That you love him just as much as he loves you. Now Justin, open up your heart give her your love."  
Please Juliet, come back to me, I need you more than you could ever know." Instead of hugging her he pulled out a little black box and got down on one knee, and showed her the beautiful diamond ring inside it."Marry me Juliet, be my wife." That worked too and she accepted the ring and smiled back at him, her fangs disappearing in plain sight in front of him. "Yes Justin, I will marry you." They soon hugged each other and almost everything was back to normal and Aaron could sense his brothers power weakening. Aaron soon sensed Max Russo fighting for his life, hanging by a noose. "Oh god, no." Aaron snapped his fingers and found himself levitating in front of Max and removed the noose around his neck before it was too late and then lowered him to the ground and put two fingers to the side of his neck and checked his pulse. It was there, but barely and gave him CPR to get his heart pumping a little faster. "You'll be alright now Max, who did this to you?" Make pointed upward to the building he was hanging from at his mom. Aaron looked up to see Theresa with a wide evil smile on her face. In a silvery blue flash of light Aaron appeared in front of her. "Why would you do such a thing to your youngest child, what has he ever done to you?"  
"He was born is what."  
"That's a mean thing to say. What of Justin and Alex and her baby."  
"He was a smart ass mistake and she is just an annoying slut for having slept with you, she was better off to have an abortion, and kill that little brat. The only thing I need is my full wizard husband Jerry and I'm happy."  
"What ? How dare you speak that way about them. " A powerful blast from a silver wand hit Aaron square in the back, making him fall forward onto his hands and knees. "I wouldn't have believed it, that it would have been you. Other than from the Wizard council, your brother too. No wonder I was reinstated as family wizard. The council came to me first, then it was your brother. That's when I decided. They all told me of a greater power, a new magical force was here. The council believed this to be a threat and your brother said that a new threat was heading this way, that he was destined to destroy it, so I put two and two together. From the time you arrived here, I knew something was up." Aaron slowly stood up, dusting off his robes. "I really hope that wasn't you're strongest spell cause if it was then you're in trouble Mr. Russo." Jerry soon laughed at his gesture."Oh you thought that was my strongest ....now that is funny, you're funny." Jerry then got serious. "I hate funny guys." Jerry soon casted another spell from his wand and Aaron dodged it casting a spell of his own with his two hands, sending Jerry flying in the air landing hard on his back. He soon then stood up without any physical damage to himself.  
"Well, well Aaron I am impressed just not enough. Let me show you how it's done.'' Vied with.," Holocostus Impervi ." Aaron soon felt a vice like grip on his insides eating away at him feeling like he was being eating on from the inside out and let out a painful yell. After a few moments of excruciating pain and torture had broke him self free of the spell. "I'm sorry Jerry, but this has to end now. FAMILIUS FAMILIAR ," Aaron shouted casting his worded spell and got Jerry square at his chest , making him drop his wand first, then fell to his knees. "What did you do to me ?"  
"I took away your magic, and replaced it with a more unique magic called love." Aaron grabbed Jerry by the back of the neck , taking him to the edge of the building they were standing on. "Look Jerry, look at your son down there, you and your wife did that to him. Now can you see any love in that ? Do you feel proud of yourself ?" Jerry began to tremble at the sight of Max like that. "I'm sorry Aaron, I don't know what came over me. I have never been that mean or cruel before in my life, thank you for helping me see the light."  
"Don't worry about it Jerry, it was my brother that made you like that. I knew you'd get your powers back, all my brother did was manipulate you, all the pieces were in place, and you were his perfect pawn. So please, all I had done was just invited love to meet your magic. You're still full wizard, just do me a favor help Alex raise our child, Little Aaron needs a grandfather like you. Train him as you have your kids. He will one day save us all. " Aaron soon recasted the same spell on Theresa . "Oh Aaron sweetie, where's Alex and the baby at ?"  
"Don't worry, they are safe and away from danger."  
"Thank goodness, I'm glad that they are alright." Theresa soon hugged Aaron, then Jerry joined in making it a group hug. "I'm gonna have to leave now, my brother's waiting for me."  
"Please be careful Aaron, take this Alex wanted me to give you this." She handed him the blue gemstone that Alex took with her when he left .  
"Why ?"  
"I don't know, she said it had sentimental value, she's still got the other half at home." Aaron soon smiled and vanished without saying a word.


	14. Moments From Time

XIV

Aaron now stood face to face with his brother, his eyes. His dark, lifeless eyes and evil smile. "It's been a while brother, hasn't it ?"  
"Yes it is and now it must end."  
"You;re wrong , it will never end Aaron as long as you live, I live. You must have known this for we have never been brothers, we are the one and the same person." Valcus's dark, mysterious face soon changed to a face all to famiiar, a face Aaron knew too well...His own. "I hate this face, it makes me sick looking at it. That's why the changes i put my self through. I won't let you defeat me. Defeating me won't prove anything."  
"You're wrong, you just have to be."  
"Think about it, when was the last time you feal your one true real power. We don't belong here, we are gods. Only defeating me will make you whole again. I learned this from the Master . Now if I were to defeat you, I take your power, that's just the way it works. It's Yin and Yang."  
"You're right we don't belong here and I'm going to send you back to where you came from."  
"So you know I won't be going alone. I have some friends of yours with me. Perhaps you know them."Alex appeared in front of him bound and tiedwhile he held the child in his arms and little Aaron cooed at him."He seems to have taking a liking to me, don't you agree."  
"Let them go, they have nothing to do with you."  
"if you insist, but I am going to keep this little guy. Her on the other hand , I don't really care for." He snapped his fingers and she disappeared in front of them, he closed his eyes for half a second and found her getting strangled and tortured by the Protectors. "As Guardian over the earth realm, I command you to stop,'' Aaron told them as they did so and stopped. Aaron hurried to her side to see her beaten, bruised and bleeding from her nose and lip. "Oh god, Alex please be alright." She slowly opened her eyes as much as she could through the pain. "Aaron, I don't feel so good, I feel cold."  
"No you can't, you just can't I need you. Our son needs you. You can't die on me Again, please." Alex soon closed her eyes one final time and died in Aaron's arms"NO," He cried over her, sobbing and just held her closer to his chest, cradling her in his arms. he soon forgot his other self, and soon closed his eyes and laid her downand slowly stood up, with anger and rage in his eyes, for it had now just got personal. "I swear to god, i'm gonna get you if it's the last thing I do. I am, i swear it, even if it takes my last breath I will." Aaron balled his hands into tight fists, closed his eyes and disappeared. Soon the stone Protectors eyes began to glow and lifted Alex off the ground as swirls of beautiful, mesmerizing magical energy like lights engulfed Alex's body, filling her with new life and soon the wedding ring she wore had gone, replaced by another and old memories began to fill her heart as well her mind. She soflty spoke out, slowly opening her eyes. "AARON." The stone Protectors soon cracked and crumbled onto the ground and an ominous voice spoke out to her. "Ms. Russo, you have been restored and brought back to life, a Wizard you are no more. You have now the power of the Protectors running through your body. They chose you as Protector now, they found a great love burning deep in your heart and saw to it that you could never die, like your husband."  
"You mean Mason Greyback?"  
"NO..what is a Mason Greyback? I am speaking of Mr. Fauston." Alex soon looked to her hand and saw a ring on her finger, seeing an image inside of it. It was of her and Aaron kissing for the very first time, the time she fell in love with him too and placed her hand over her heart. "I remember this." Soon other memories began to flood her mind. Max's and her dads' deaths. Her marriage to Aaron and others that were special moments to her. The memories of her and Mason were forever gone, and had faded away.


	15. A Time Again

XV

Aaron flew punches at him and casted spels not letting him have a chance to attack back. Some how, he had faced his inner demon and fears , not letting him fight back at all and all he could just do was smile at Aaron. "I can't believe you, how could you do that to her you son of a bitch."  
"I'm glad to see you return, welcome back now finish this, finish me off.''  
"I intend to." Aaron soon conjured the only weapon that could finish him off. A diamond tipped, crystal dagger with a chrome handle and rammed it dead center of his chest. "What did you just do to me ?"  
"I'm taking you back, so you can't do anymore hurting." He pushed it in more and twisted it until he was nothing more but the magic Aaron had casted out of himself 4 thousand years ago and soon looked at the magic filled dagger and rammed it through his own heart and twisted it releasing the power and magic back inside of him. "I see it now. Why Master, why haven't you told me of this? You knew, didn't you." He pushed the dagger all the way inside of his heart and fell, hitting pavement and concrete his eyes wide and changing from dark brown to a sun gold then back dark brown again. In swirls of violet hues Alex appeared beside him. "Oh god, Aaron wake up please. I'm not dead, I was brought back. Part of it was my love for you, you can't die on me. I need you. Your son needs you. Please, you just can't." She sat down and placed his head on her lap and ran her fingers through his hair. She soon gave him one final kiss and soon his lips moved with hers, both of them exchanging a kissand he began to sit up and put his hands to the side of her head kissing her even harder, slowly sliding his tongue in her mouth, her doing the same now. Soon the kiss broke and their foreheads touched. "You should have told me Aaron."  
"tell you what ?"  
"That we were married."  
"How did you find out, I wanted you to be happy with Mason. We could never had the kind of life together you wanted."  
"Who's Mason and I am happy. I'm happy that we are together. I wouldn't care if either of us was mortal, I would still love you, always." She placed a hand to the side of his face and he placed his hand on hers that was on the sid eof his face. "I love you too, but you died in my arms, what happened ?"  
"Well there were these stone things , they looked weird too. They gave me all their power and magic and that brought me back. It also made me remember everything about us. Is my dad and Max dead ?"  
"No, they are alive and well now. You see something happened and time reversed its self. It gave me a second chance to make things right and the way they should have been. I chose to keep you a wizard so you could meet Mason Greyback and fall in love with him instead of me. Oh and still you know, this is still 2010 it's not the time we remember, so I will do this. Alex Russo, will you please remarry me ?"  
"Yes I will Aaron Fauston."


	16. The Final Farewell

XVI

Aaron and Alex as well Justin and Juliet were all married. Aaron and Alex had three kids. Aaron Jerrimiah who celebrated his 19th birthday this year. Maxwell Thomas who was 14 years old and a little girl , splitting image of her dear grandmother Theresa Rusoo yet as lovely, beautiful and sweet like her mother. Alex named her after her mother, to keep her mothers memory alive, Theresa Consuelo Fauston. Justin and Juliet had a set of twins one boy and one girl. Juliet picked Violet Alexandra Guinevere Russo for the 17 year old girl. Justin picked Thomas Allen Robert Russo for his 17 year old son. They all couldn't be any happier than they were right now, and for two years now, the death of Theresa and Jerry Russo still stayed on their minds and hearts. Aaron soon tucked Theresa in and kissed her forehead. "Good night, sweetie." Alex stood behind them in the doorway. "Night,night daddy.'' She smiled and kissed his cheek. "Are you ready for your bed time story?" Alex asked. Theresa got excited and sat up a littel bit in bed .  
"Yes I am, mommy.'' She smiled ever so widely. Back at the Russo apartment building on Waverly Place, Justin was teaching Violet and Thomas about magic and it's uses, like his dad once did. Which got him wondering why for 19 years have Alex and Aaron stayed so young while him and Juliet looked as if they were in their fourties. He did n't mind it so much, cause he knew Aaron Aaron gave him a special gift, a gift of rememberance of his once life he had with Juliet at his side, which was now and still is at his side for so long now. JUliet now living a normal, mortal life thanks to Aaron's intervening and just smiled and went back to teaching.

XVII

Alex pulled up a chair beside the bed, holding a big thick brown book under her arm and pulled in onto her lap. It had been a while since she opened this book, for it was a window to the past and present, enabling the reader to see what has happened and what will happen. "Can you read the story of how you and daddy met, that's the one I love the most."  
" I love that one too, but I read that one to you at least twenty times already. Don't you want to hear a different one ?"  
"NO mommy, that one Pwease." She said, giving he rmom a sad puppy dog look on her face.  
"Alright baby, I will." Alex opened the book to it and as she began reading, the past replayed its self again. Soon Theresa fell asleep and Alex tucked her back in and kissed her forehead. She then closed the book and got up. "That's your daughter, you know that right ?"  
"Why'd you get her into that story any way?"  
"Well cause that's when I knew I loved you, at first sight. Some how I just knew it would be you, Didn't you ?"  
"Well yes, sorta. I didn't really love you until we first really kissed. That's when I really truly loved you, in high school. Can I ask you something though. How did you really know it was me you wanted to be with and fall in love with too? Cause for some reason, I feel like we have been together before like in a past life or something."  
"Or something babe, alright. To be honest with you I have something to show you." Aaron pulled out a burnt, rusted old pure gold heart shaped locket which he could not open. "Maybe you can open it." As soon as her fingers touched it, it opened its self up and two pictures caught her attention. One of Aaron and one that looked exactly liek her. It couldn't have been a twin it was her, right down to the smile. "Oh Aaron, we were but who is this woman, she looks exactly just like me."  
"Her name was Adrianna Valenzuelos Russo a love I lost some time ago. She too was a wizard, but was burned at the stake with many others like her. I was too late to save her. I was only able to save the locket. She must have put a spell on it so only a Russo woman could open it, for I just couldn't. When I first saw you, I saw her in you as well. I couldn't have you open it then caus ei didn't want to scare you off and away from me. I'm sorry I didn't."  
"Are you talking about the Salem Witch Trials?"  
"Yes I am, i'm sorry. I just didn't want to lose you, you were and are the last Russo Woman. I had to find you. So you know, you are more special than you could ever imagine. You are my world, my only world. Please, believe me."  
"I believe you Aaron, I do. You're my world too as well our kids. We couldn't be any happier." She kissed him slowly , sliding he rtongue in and him as well. Alex closed the realm window, leaving Justin to his teaching. The kiss between them soon broke. " I wish he could understand why I had to leave. I never said goodbye to them love, I feel bad about it."  
"Don't he made his decision about us and his cousins. That's his mistake not ours. Max isn't him, Max is Max you know that. He was cool with us and we were cool with him."  
"You're right Aaron, you are. I wish Justin wouldn't hate me so much, you know. I love him, he is my brother still. Ever since the competition between him and Max a year ago. If it was me and Justin, Max wouldn't have died. I wish it was me."  
"Don't say that alright, don't ever say that. It was a mistake and he has to live with it, not you." Aaron pulled her to him and just hugged her and she hugged him back. " YOu do know a fourth one is a magical number, right ?" He made her giggle . "Oh you dog, you." Aaron grinned at her and soon barked at her, then let out a Grrrrr sound from his lips. He soon them lifted her off her feet and closed the door behind them. This was a new beginning for the fauston's and the real adventures were about to begin.


End file.
